


Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?

by JanustheGod



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanustheGod/pseuds/JanustheGod
Summary: Senior student Alice explores a world that she never knew before with her friend Newton. Since she invents magical objects and some spells to make a witch's life easier, her life became more durable but when Newton said a thing out of the blue, she will find herself in a journey with Newton, which is not so durable...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the plot and I'll publish the other chapter tomorrow or later. So it's just the very little beginning of this story.
> 
>  
> 
> This is not book related actually and there will be a lot of original characters,but the character looks are based on the movie, so feel free to speak about anything written here!

I'm starting again. My right and left foot apart from each other… They seem like jelly, wiggling from the beginning of the train travel until dormitory. I was not even a junior right now but it kept doing that whenever I come to school. I was somewhat concerned about what will happen this year to make them fun of me in an endless circulation. But I was feeling lucky because I was going to graduate at the end of this year and I will see no one from this school. Not even my friends in here…  
Oh, I forgot to loosen my boots again. First, left… then right one…

"Laxo." I flicked my wand and it didn't work.  
"Oh, this is driving me crazy! How hard it might be to create new spell?" I said to myself and then heard other girls approaching to the beds.  
"Yeah, and you should've seen his face!"  
"Oh, he's a real creep."  
"Uh, I think he has some issues." Tall girl said pointing her finger to her head and circling.  
"Not that cuckoo…" Blonde girl said after her.  
"Annabelle, do you have some feeling for him?"  
"What? Nonsense Bridget!" Blonde girl walked to her bed and then her eyes met mine. Some kind of disdain I sensed from her eyes and understood that she really liked that kid they were talking about. I chuckled to her position and the unnecessary effort to hide her feelings.  
"Is there something funny?" The other girl asked with a rigid voice.  
"Nope." I said and took my wand again.  
"Oh wow! Drop your wand!" Tall girl said.  
"Oh, I'm just heading out guys. Anyway, which year are you?" I said pointing my nose up with a sniff. Blonde girl shifted to my place and sat on my bed. Girls looked at each other and I rolled my eyes.  
"Forth year I guess. Have fun with the boys then." I said, waved my wand and blonde girl fell from the bed. She was very angry and rubbing her butt. I packed my belongings and minimized them to fit my pocket. Then I turned my back to head the stairs but she called out.  
"Hey freak!" I bit my lip and narrowed my eyes.  
"I think you need some help."I said while turning on my heels to see her.  
"Do you think you're funny or you can bully us with your stupid questions?" Blonde girl said.  
"Well, that's not the point. I just wanted to get to know you a bit. But it seems that you are not friendly and also shameless." I said and held my wand tightly in order to protect myself from their intend to kill me or mock with me in front of everyone. Because that's what happens in here and it happened as I thought. 

"Confringo!" She said and I threw myself onto the ground. I rolled my eyes and got up like a meerkat.  
"Oh that was intense blondie." I said and pointed my wand at her and after their friends.  
"Petrificus totalus!" I said and they were all frozen.  
"At last." I sighed and went to the common room. I saw widened eyes looking at me and I looked up to the dormitory where I left three girls frozen. I opened my mouth with the guiltiness of the act that I made seconds ago and realized that I actually don't need to say anything to them. Especially the ones who tortured me for years. Miriam, Lane and Berry… These three girls were the upgrade version of the other three girls on upstairs. I continued to walk down and then paced to the exit. I could feel all of their eyes on you. I sighed heavily and shrunk your eyes.  
"Finite incantatem." I said and stepped out of that uncomfortable atmosphere. Now, I needed to find my twins for the spell that I can't do since summer vacation.  
"Where you are at?" I looked at the map that I made two summers ago and found everyone but them. I flicked my wand again and again to reload the view. It's actually a current time based map but I still have doubts that it does not work properly.  
"Oh shit!" I said and forgot that they were also seventh grade.  
"How could they make it? They can't even levitate something… Oh dear…"  
If they really did the invisibility charm, I know still where to find them. Merlin's beard, this map is really a failure. I put the map my chest pocket and apparated. Oh my stomach is good today.  
"Hey I'm home idles!" I said. My voice echoed, bounced from wall to wall and then came back to my ear again. I stepped slowly and couldn't see anything.  
"Lumos maxima." I said and the light filled the basement. There were mice and good variety of bugs and some beetles. I walked inside through the arch and found nothing but domino and a few drinks up on the table and around. I took a closer look at the table and then rapidly turned to my back. I thought I heard something but it was just a mouse I suppose. I turned to the where table is. Then again, I heard another sound. It came from where was I before. I felt a little terrified even the light was on. Again, another sound came very deep and thick.  
"Oh come on guys! Just go out and don't make me use my spells on you."  
After that no sound came and I smiled in relief. Then the light went out and I pointed my wand to the ceiling, enlightened the area again. A few seconds later it went off again.  
"Hey! I'm getting angrier you fools!" I yelled at the blankness of the dark. I needed to calm down and ready for whatever is gong to happen to me. I got used to being bullied and that is actually why I am so good at spells and inventing things. That's why I have a map that shows me specific people-the ones that I don't want to see-that I choose and sometimes it fails. Like today…  
"Come out Billie, I won't bite." I said with a sweet voice. After that I heard that deep sound. It was coming right under my feet I thought but then it came from the walls and then the whole basement started to shake.  
"Oh you bloody cocksuc-" A hand pushed on my mouth and pulled me backwards to some little place hidden into the wall. The wand of that person's waved several times to close the gate that occurred in the wall. I was still holding onto my wand and wanted make the person who was leading me to somewhere I don't know armless.  
"Lumos maxima." said a gentle voice. I knew this voice. It was so familiar with that shyness inside it. He took off his hand and turned me to see him. He united his hands and bowed a little.  
"I am so sorry. I know that I have scared you but we didn't have the time to chat there." He was looking very sorry and I took his apology. But still I held my hand right next to my leg and looked around a little to let him talk more. But he did not say anything and looked at me with curious childlike eyes. He had something inside in him that I could not understand it for years. The look was so enthusiastic about something and he had some times when he lost that light in his eyes. I knew those times already. Then he flicked his fingers right into my face and I recoiled, then held onto the chair-that I didn't know it was there-behind me. At that time that I thought I was going to fall he looked also shocked and tried to hold me. Then I backed off a little because this whole situation was really odd. I stood on my feet again and squeezed my lip. I tried to say something but gave up again. He blinked his eyes for me to continue on the thing that I was planning to do but I couldn't do anything expect sighing for several times. Then he straightened his back and lifted his shoulders.  
"Okay then, I'll start!" He clapped while he said that. He looked around for something and I took the chair under me and sat on it. The wand was on my lap and I was watching his moves very carefully. An unexpected move can bring me up to my feet and I can just freeze him in a second. He rapidly turned to me and smiled. I pointed my wand at him but then I saw the candles in his hands.  
"I found it!" He said and lighted the candles with his wand and placed them on to specific places of the room. When he's finished he came to me and looked at my eyes. I looked at his to understand him. He was biting his lip and pointing something behind me. I looked behind me and saw the other chair. Also, was that chair there the whole time?  
"Can I get it Alice?" He asked and smiled while he tried to reach for the chair.  
"You can just go behind me and take it by yourself." I said and he looked a little down.  
"I mean you can, you are able to do it Newton." I said and then grabbed the chair while looking at him. Because I thought he can do something while I take the chair and then I'll be frozen or dead in a second by the lights from his wand. But it did not happen like that. I placed the chair between us and he smiled.  
"Thank you very much Alice." He said as he sat down. You looked at him with very demanding eyes to make him spill out.  
"Oh, sorry… I just heard the beast in the basement and went down. Then I heard your voice, which made beast go wild and the more you moved around there, it became very very petulant. So I grabbed you and we are here." He said with a calming smile. I waved my head and looked at his expression and thought about the whole story. It made some sense except the beast part.  
"What is it called then Newton?" I asked and he chuckled.  
"I don't know it really. But I am working on that Alice. You can actually help me." He pointed his finger to my chest and I looked at my chest and then looked back at him.  
"What?" I asked and he pointed again with a smile. I flushed and covered my chest with my arms.  
"What do you say Scamander?" I shouted in a way to protect myself and he backed off.  
"Oh Alice, sorry! You got me wrong. Oh, this is so absurd. Oh sorry again but I wanted to say that map you have can be very useful for me." He said as his cheeks and ears got pink. I made him embarrassed about nothing.  
"Oh… I… I'm also sorry that I got it wrong but you pointed directly to my chest and when you said that you need me-"  
"Please… can we stop talking about this?" He said softly.  
"Of course." I said and reached for the map on the left side of my chest. I held it out with suspicion and he got it.  
"Don't worry. All I want to do is detecting the places of the beasts that live inside of these walls." He said. His voice was very enthusiastic again.  
"Oh, I don't know that we can do it. I do not even know their names and what they are Newton." I said and he pulled his chair close to mine. He was going to take the map but he stopped when he reached my hands.  
"Oh, can I take it?" He said with glowing eyes. Uh, of course you can kid.  
"Yes, go ahead." I said and watched him as he perused it. Oh, there are just some people who are always there. Not so much and he looked very fascinated by it. He had a smile on his face and it was getting bigger as he was getting lost in his thoughts. Then he turned to me and I got it.  
"Okay, here we go." I said and he laughed.  
"This thing is fantastic!" He stood up and all of the map's pages. He took out his wand out of his pocket and whispered.  
"Lumos…" All of the light was on the map right now and I could only see his glowing face on my map. I got up and went next to him. He lowered himself a little and looked at me from the top. He was holding his emotions and ideas inside his body and I can see that it was hard to hold it so I spoke.  
"Okay tell me Newt, what's on your mind?" He brought all of the light back to the room and sat the map on the chair he sat. He pointed his wand to some places. I watched as he gathered the things in his mind with those wand waves. It took much more than I thought and I spoke again.  
"Hey, tell me or I'll freeze you for two days." I said pointing my wand at him. He laughed and told me to sit with his hand. I sat and he took the map into his lap, then he also sat down.  
"I think we can make this map bigger. This is like a book but it can be like a map. Do you understand what I say?" He said.  
"I guess." I said but I did not want to change what I created a few years ago. It was very hard to make and it took a lot of my energy. Also I need to do it with someone more experienced than Newton.  
"So what do you offer?" I said. He closed the map and handed me. I took it and looked at him with curious eyes. He took a deep breath.  
"We are going to make a map that shows beasts in this school. If we succeed we can make a bigger version of it."  
"Like what?"  
"Um, like all of the beasts that are in England!" He said standing up. Oh, this guy is a lunatic.


End file.
